Kurts fight
by Chasx
Summary: Kurt and Kitty Have finnaly began to date but when Kitty and the rest of the Xmen are taken hostage how will Kurt save them. CHAPTER 4 IS UP FINALLY 5 following soon I promise ENJOY! PLZ R&R GOOD OR BAD
1. Default Chapter

I do not own X-men or any of the characters in this story the are property of Marvel Inc.

Chapter 1: Love, Fight, and Flight

Kurt found himself sitting in his room thinking about Kitty and the amazing time they had, had the night before. Kitty had opened up to him so much since the final Battle with Apocalypse and she had dumped that fool Lance, to Kurt's great enjoyment, within three weeks of then.

So many things had happened now that Magneto had joined them at Xavier's and the world in general didn't hate them quite as much, although Bigot's such as the FoH had popped up, they really hadn't had much to do.

So in search of something to do Kurt and Kitty had become quite close and also become clubbin' buddies, or so it was said, even though everyone in the mansion from the Professor to Magnus knew that they were "Romantically Entangled".

Yesterday had been a great night and would go down as one of Kurt's best days ever as Kitty had actually kissed him.

Kurt started as there was a knock on his door.

"Hey fuzzy are you like decent?" said Kitty's voice from the other side of his door.

Kurt looked at the door smiling "Yes come in" he said absent mindedly running his hand though his slightly ruffled blue hair he wished he hadn't laid back down before his hair dried, from his morning shower, but such is life and at least he had had the sense to dry his fur.

Kitty glided through the door her beautiful brown eyes looking intently at Kurt and his messy hair as well as taking in the fact that he truly wasn't decent for any girl except perhaps her. All he wore was a pair of boxer shorts and lay with his hands behind his head on his bed. "Well don't you look like my little Romeo" She said hitting his foot and sitting on the end of the bed.

Kurt suddenly realized what he was wearing. "I'm sorry Kitty I guess I vasn't paying attention." He rose from his bed and walked over to his closet and withdrew a pair of cloths identical to those his Image Inducer projected. Kurt blushed feeling Kitty's eyes following him as he pulled on the pants and dropped the shirt over his head without bothering to pull on his other shirt. He looked back to her once he was fully dressed and found that she had stood and was now sitting at his desk looking through a small black book which just happened to be Kurt's journal, or diary. "Nooo" he moaned remembering that the last thing he had written in it had been about their kiss.

Kitty was sitting giggling as she read. "well Kurt, I didn't like realize how much that meant to you" she lied knowing full well that it was to Kurt a defining moment in his life.

Kurt feigned a smile and shut the book with his tail as he focused on Kitty intending to say something rude but he couldn't muster it once he looked into her eyes. "Yes… vell…now you do I suppose, vas zer somzing you vanted Kitty?"

Kitty smiled and said "Yes I wanted to do this" He stood up and was suddenly in very close proximity to the furry elf. Her arms wrapped around him and she kissed him lightly on the lips. It came so naturally to her they might have been doing it for months. Kurt's reaction however was completely different. His body tensed and a wonderful and scary rush spread through his entire body leaving a tingling in his fingertips which slowly moved to hug Kitty but as soon as he regained control Kitty pulled away. Kurt opened his mouth to speak but found he was overcome with emotion. Kitty smiled a smile that could have brought any man to their knees had they not already been paralyzed with adrenaline. "Well so like I… uh… guess like I will see you tonight right, I mean like we're still on for our date right?" she asked nervously as she back away from him phasing through the chair she had been sitting in.

"Yes" Kurt breathed "I vill zee you tonight frauline" as he stepped forward feeling his mobility return and feeling his face turn purple as he blushed deep red and it mixed with the blue of his fur.

Kitty laughed as she left his room "Fuzzy you always make me feel like a princess" she proceeded to her own to pick out an outfit for tonight.

Later that day Kitty sat outside in one of Kurt's favorite spots have way up a tree in a branch that was as large as a bed and could probably held up the blob. She was wearing her favorite teal blouse and tight fitting kaki pants. She looked down and noticed there was something moving near the base of the tree. "Kurt? Is that you?" she asked smiling thinking that perhaps he was trying to surprise her but then a thought occurred to her with his shadow melding abilities if he didn't want to be seen he wouldn't have been. She froze and contemplated phasing through the tree and then running back to the mansion it was only about a 300 foot run from the base of the tree. Then suddenly she heard a clicking sound as a steel band snapped around her neck suddenly she felt dizzy and fell from the tree halfway to the ground she realized what was happening and attempted to phase but nothing happened she could tell that it hadn't work she let out a scream five feet above the ground and was caught by two camouflaged very muscular arms. Through her confusion she looked up at the man who had caught her she saw on the collar of his shirt was a large pin with three letters on it –FoH- she suddenly realized that there was no way she was getting away from them easily then a familiar voice spoke out of the shadows near the tree she had been sitting in only moments ago. "Kitty?" why couldn't she place that voice who was it "Let her go, let her go right now or I won't help you!" then suddenly she figured it out Lance Alvers stepped out of the shadows his face pale. "I can't do that and besides" said the man holding her "we don't really need you anymore do we now that you have shown us how to activate the mansions self destruct system?" the man laughed in a deep booming base that made Kitty hate him more then she had ever hated anyone. She struggled in his arms attempting to get free "Hey like let me go you creep" she cried as elbowed him in the chest. The man's smirk died on his face and a look of fury replaced it "Shut up you little mutie bitch or I'll kill you now" after he said this he threw her to the ground where she lay at Lance's feet who was looking at the man with such loathing that the ground might have swallowed him whole. Lance bent down to pick Kitty up but she pulled away and stood up on her own. Immediately another FoH member handcuffed her tightly behind her back. Lance was suddenly very afraid for Kitty if she fought these guys they truly wouldn't hesitate to kill her. His thoughts racing he opened his mouth "If… If you hurt her I swear… I swear I will make sure that none of you leave here alive". The big man laughed his deep laugh again and struck Lance suddenly as his fist sank in blood dripped from Lances mouth and his eyes turned white as he lost consciousness. Kitty wanted to cry she was so scared what was going on, why was Lance helping the Friends of Humanity. She looked around and saw that there were more than a hundred people approaching the mansion. "No" she breathed then she heard something rushing through the air and a pain on the back of her head and everything went black.

Kurts eyes snapped open as he heard a scream even through the blaring music coming from his headphones it was close he didn't know what was going on but probably not anything good with a small puff of sulfur smelling smoke and a quiet "BAMF" he disappeared from his room his CD player still going. Seconds later though Kurt was far away in a different part of the mansion by then his door burst into shreads and two men and a woman stepped into his room. One of the men was large and muscular while the other was wiry and small the woman was beautifull red hair fell down her back and her body was exquisite but she had never been appealing to any man due to her eyes, one look into those eyes and you would never see any beauty in the woman again they were a dull grey with no life or compassion in them. With one glance she took in the room and her eyes rested on the CD player lying on the desk still running. "Aravan" she said looking at the big man "this is your new prey the teleporting mutant that Lance told you about I think you'll find him worthy of your skill". The man grimaced and then turned to leave "I doubt that very much Mayleen" a look of surprise crossed his face then mixed with incredible pain he looked down at his chest to see a chain running through It the weighted point lay embedded in the wall in front of him. He fell to the ground blood pooling around his body. "You always were insubordinate Aravan and now you have paid, for your lack of respect." The skinny man looked down at Aravan's lifeless body and shoke his head "Pity he was a great fighter" he said in a voice too young for his body. The woman called Mayleen turned to him "Joshua I trust you will take this assignment seriously". Joshua nodded curtly and began to run of down the hall pulling a small knife from his pocket. "I won't fail" he said to himself.

Kurt appeared in Kitty's room half a second after he had left his own "Kitty did you heer…" He stopped in mid-sentence realizing she was not in her room. Kurt took in the room once more and saw the damage that had been done to it the lamp lay broken on the floor and the door had been smashed in. His heart jumped into his throat what if something had happened to Kitty "vat is going on" he whispered to himself and then disappeared again leaving only his signature puff ball in his wake. "BAMF" the common room was full of people all sitting on the floor hands tied or cuffed behind their backs. Kurts yellow eyes scanned the crowd for Kitty but couldn't find her. He moved back into the rafters and attempted to find out what was going on then he saw something strange everyone was wearing the same necklace or is it a collar realization dawned on Kurt like a brick hitting a crème pie. He scanned the crowd again and this time found who he was looking for but seeing the professor sitting in his wheelchair head lolled to one side with a collar around his neck and hands tied to the chair did nothing to raise his spirits next to him sat Magneto his face full of concern for his friend. Kurt could see his lips forming the words "Charles wake up wake up' over and over again. Then there was Scott and Jean sitting next to another unconscious person Jean was sobbing into Scotts arm. Then Kurt saw that the person they were sitting by was Kitty lying unconscious a trickle of blood running out from under her brown hair. Kurt's entire body shook with rage and suddenly he found himself falling from his hiding place in the ceiling down towards a man standing at the edge of the group of downtrodden mutants. A primal snarl escaped his lips just before he hit the man toppling him. Kurt grasped at the man's body attempting to find a key so that he could save his friends. Then he found it, it was small a sleek titanium silver. He ripped it from the man's jacket and stood to teleport to where he had seen Scott, Jean and Kitty but found he couldn't. His eyes filled with fear as he realized with a shock that the collars everyone was wearing had affected him as well at such a close distance. He ran away from the group of mutants who had begun yelling at him to run. After five steps he felt warmth inside himself and knew he was out of range of the collars, in a puff of some he disappeared.

Well I hoped you enjoyed it please leave feedback for me. If I get enough good stuff I will write Chapter 2 which I kind of have started. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own X-men or any of the characters in this story the are property of Marvel Inc.

The sun had risen over three hours ago it was a pale day at best and somewhere on the horizon storm clouds were forming. Kurt Wagner sat in a small boxcar diner and sipped a cup of coffee or at least held it silently a tear fell from a white cheek and stirred the surface of the dingy substance. He looked up to see a waitress looking disdainfully at him as though she could see through the hologram which was currently projected over his blue fuzzy exterior. "Warm up your drink?" she asked in a sickly tone.

Kurt shook his head and looked past the slightly annoying waitress to the television which was on a local news channel playing the story about the mansion. "No thank you I vill be going now" He dropped a couple bucks onto the bar to cover the untouched coffee and proceeded out the door.

Once in the street which was bereft of any humans at the moment Kurt stole into a deserted alleyway and switched of his image inducer. The hologram flickered and died leaving behind the demonic form of Nightcrawler. Kurt leapt onto the wall and climbed up the roof of the building hoping for a bird's eye view of the city, what he got was a good look at the mansions ruins upon the hill. Smoke rose from the still smoldering remnants of his former home. He turned away unable to bear it and looked down into the streets.

Night of the assault:

Kurt appeared outside the mansion gates just in time to turn and see flames over take the roof of the beloved building. He teleported and found himself on the streets of Bayville he had a plan although he didn't know if it would work.

Kurt bent down and tugged the cover off a manhole which was situated near him, and dropped into the morlock sewers. "EVAN!" he shouted once the lid was once again securely in place. Kurt's eyes darted back and forth as he walked forward taking in everything in the corridor that he had arrived in.

Not much could be said about it, it wasn't lit but Kurt's keen eyesight had no problem with it. The walls were moist, moss and other fungi could be seen growing on them. Suddenly Kurt felt a blast of warm air sweep past him he broke into a run and turned a corner to find he was unable to continue. A large body was in his path a human body dressed in fatigues but it made no move for him it was simply leaning there against the wall a long brownish spike protruding from the torso pinning it to the wall. "Spike" Kurt whispered no answer came, except for the echoes of his own voice in the blood stained corridor.

Kurt spent the rest of the night searching the maze that was the morlock sewers. A great battle had been fought of that he was sure bodies mutant and human alike littered the tunnels a fair share had been Spikes kills and thankfully his body was not among the dead or at least not found among them. Kurt stopped and prayed over some which he knew and passed over the humans with pitying looks wishing them better than they deserved.

In the morning just as light broke the sky in twain Kurt Wagner pulled himself out of the sewer and into a small diner in a broken down part of Bayville.

Present:

Kurt flipped his eyes back over the streets and saw nothing moving. He had no idea where the FoH had taken his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING! Lol

Kurt watched the streets below carefully it seemed he had been there for years before people slowly began to trickle out of their houses blissfully unaware of the some hundred people who had been taken from their homes the night before. As Kurt watched he saw kids begin to fill the street and he thought how many of zhem vill be mutants how many of zem alveady are and have spent zeir lives hiding it. Kurt slid back down the wall into the brightening alleyway. As he hit the ground he heard shoes on pavement, someone running. He flipped around time to see a man in military fatigues slide to a stop and pull a rifle to his shoulder. Kurt was about to teleport but the shot came to soon he hadn't expected it. He felt a something hit his chest and he fell backwards onto the ground he couldn't bring himself to look down he blinked looking up at the grey sky and then his eyes closed for what he was sure was the last time.

Kitty threw herself against the bars of her cell for the thirteenth time in half an hour once again all she did was achieve a more bruised shoulder. She bounced back onto the floor and sat there tears close to the surface but held behind a barrier of pride (no pun intended… really). She wouldn't give the bastards the pleasure of seeing her cry. In the corner Magneto was sitting patiently knowing there was no way she would succeed he had told her so but the thing with Youth is it deludes you into thinking you can do anything. He had told Kitty this but she hadn't listened, in truth he had known she wouldn't. However now he had to step in he wouldn't let her kill herself. He stood and took hold of her arm as she was readying herself for another attack. "Kitty it's useless I'm afraid there is nothing we can do at the moment" she opened her mouth to protest but he silenced her and finished "that is not to say that we shall not do anything, but for the moment we must wait". Kitty didn't understand but she knew Magneto was brilliant if a little twisted. She had never felt comfortable around him. "yeah… I know" she said dropping onto the board sticking out of the wall which was apparently for sleeping. She had already she wouldn't risk falling off and getting a concussion. "Mr. Lensher what are going to do I don't like see anyway out of this?" Magneto smiled and waved off her concerns "My dear these collars they have us fitted with are not unbeatable. I can feel the magnetism in this very room I can see it. These…" he touched his hand to the collar on his neck. "can be beaten and if there is anyone who can do it, it will be the mutants in this prison" he smiled thinking of the brotherhood and X-men members in the other cells it was true the FoH was in for a surprise if they thought they could hold them without a fight.

"Kurt, Man, Kurt can you hear me" Kurt shook his head was he dead who's voice was that. It was familiar he opened a bleary eye but couldn't make out anything. His head lolled to the side he was so tired then he feel asleep again.

Evan turned from the bed Kurt was lying in and launched a spike into the wall turning on the man who had brought him in. He was a human a spy that had agreed to help the morlocks keep an eye on the FoH. Evan was vastly expanding the morlock line of sight throughout the city. Steven was one of their best men but at the moment he was in big trouble. "How much sedative did you hit him with? Cause by the looks of him you could've taken out an elephant with the same dose!" He pointed an angry finger at the slumbering body of Kurt who's hair was tousled and fur was pushing the wrong way in some places. Steven stammered an apology and then told him "he was about to get away I didn't have time to change out the settings" he was growing bolder "you should just be happy I risk my neck and keep mine at a non-lethal setting do you how much trouble I'd be in if any of the leaders found out about this… especially Mayleen". Evan spat at the sound of the name and glared into Stevens eyes. "Yeah you're right it's just that Kurt is incredibly important to our mission, hell without him there wouldn't be a mission." Steven nodded and left the room understanding that Evan wasn't worrying about the mission at all right now. Kurt Wagner the mutant known as Nightcrawler was one of his best friends.

Kurt sat up suddenly Evan was sitting in a chair across the room. The room itself was dingy reminiscent of the morlock sewers however it was defiantly above ground. A window to the right of Kurt was drenching him in light. Evan jumped to his feet and Kurt saw that the back of the chair was horribly scratched from Evans back. "Kurt finally you're awake!" Kurt was confused he decided to get an answer to his most pressing question first "vhy aren't I dead?" he said feeling for a bullet wound in his chest. Evan explained that he hadn't been shot. "Kurt I've had people looking for anyone who escaped the mansion since the sewers were attacked" Kurt still didn't understand. "but I vas attacked by a member of ze FoH." Evan smiled "he was a spy man, our only one unfortunately." Kurt nodded absorbing the information a spy inside the FoH that was an incredible feat. Kurt swung his feet out of the bed running his hand through his hair as he looked out the window. The sky was still grey although he couldn't tell if it was smoke from the mansion or just clouds that caused it. He turned back to Evan. "wait you have spy does that mean you know where everyone is?" Evan nodded gravely. "Yes Kurt we know where they are but we can't get to them yet." The FoH has a compound far out in the country it's humongous, the problem is that the same technology that is in their collars protect the outer edges of it as do defenses that would make the Prof drool." Kurt nodded he understood they wouldn't be able to mount an attack against the FoH compound since without their powers the they would be near useless against the defensive systems. "so vat do ve do?" Kurt knew Evan he wasn't one to tell bad news in the manner he was. Evan smiled "last night I went to see Forge, I described the collars to him and he gave me a big long boring speech about how they worked that I really didn't want to hear" Kurt grimaced and Evan got the point he was rambling "anyway he told me that if we could get an EMP on the main switchboard for the defenses we could bring them down temporarily" he stressed this last word "then he built me one" Evan reached into a pocket and retrieved a small blinking device with one button. Kurt felt fortunate Forge had a bad habit for making things too complicated with lots of dials and timers. It was good to know that he understood the seriousness of the situation. "I can get it zer" Kurt spat out without thinking. Evan nodded "that was the plan all along".


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing

Kurt felt a strange swirling in the pit of his stomach as Evan talked him through the crude map of the FoH compound that their spy had apparently hand drawn. It was an unpleasant thought that he was entering a facility that was armed to the teeth and full of mutant haters with only a gumdrop sized EMP. He pushed the feeling away and concentrated on the map this was the only thing they had, the only plan they had and his friends only chance…. Kitty's only chance. Evan slammed a spike down on the map directly where the security control center was. "THAT'S your objective Kurt" surprisingly he was smiling and his eyes were gleaming with hope. "As soon as you bring down the power suppressors we'll attack, All the Morlocks will be ready". Kurt nodded and as an afterthought Evan handed Kurt a com-link it covered Kurts entire ear and felt weird considering the ones he had worn in the past. "We need to know the second your done"

"Of course Evan I'm counting on you just as much as you are on me" Kurt said and turned leaving the room.

Kitty blearily opened her eyes and blinked away blood and sweat. "What… what's happening" she asked to the steel grey ceiling above her? She sat up to find herself in a new cell with two beds and a clear door with air holes cut into it. She looked around the room and was horrified to see that she wasn't alone Mr. Logan was chained to the wall an X carved into his chest. What had happened to Mr. Lensher? Why had they moved her? Then she remembered the guards coming into her cell and attacking him they had nearly killed him. She could only imagine it was because he had talked about escape.

Kitty rushed over to Logan, or she tried to, but only succeeded in landing face down on the floor and severely bruising her nose. She let out a little whimper and looked back at her feet which were chained together. She pushed herself back up onto the cold steel bench and found Logan looking at her. His eyes were intense and feral but she wasn't afraid of him, it was the look of a caged animal who would never accept his fate. Kitty wasn't as strong as he was she knew it. She wished she was but already as she felt the collar strapped around her neck she felt hopeless. "Hey Kat don't look so down yet."

At that moment she absolutely hated wolverine how could he tell her not to be sad when he was chained to a wall and bleeding out onto the floor. "What's the point in being optimistic? We're like never getting out of here."

In a somewhat less then sympathetic tone Logan barked back "what don't you have any faith in the Elf?"

"Kurt?"

Logan was taken back she clearly didn't know…

Kurt readjusted the uncomfortable ear piece that clearly hadn't been made for pointy ears. "Why does everyone discriminate against me?" He said to himself while looking at the FoH headquarters from a tree just outside the range of the spotlights. As he sat he couldn't help but wonder how this place didn't draw more attention it was after all a veritable fortress. Somehow that thought didn't comfort him.

Kurt dropped out of the tree and landed semi-crouched on the ground. He moved forward and felt an all too familiar emptiness inside of himself. He tried to teleport backwards nothing happened. His eyes went wide and he retreated back to the tree. "Well this should make things more interesting" he said once again to himself.

Kurt scaled the tree in about a second and a half and bunched up against the core before pushing off as hard as he could, as soon as he reached his maximum velocity he teleported as far as he possibly could into the compound.

Kurt appeared five feet from the wall with no chance to stop in time. He flipped around at the last second his feet hit the wall he instantly pushed off again and sent himself sailing back into the courtyard surrounding the building. He narrowly missed falling into the line of one of the spotlights and landed. His feet slipped and he fell hard on the wet grass.

Kurt pushed himself up and rushed close to the building. He flattened himself against the wall as well as he could and felt the emptiness fill within him. "Aha they weren't as thorough as should have been" he practically sang. As he moved along the side of the building trying to find the window he was supposed to enter through he found his thoughts drifting back to the mansion and to Kitty lying passed out in Jeans lap. As he did his lips split and his fangs shown white and menacing.

Realizing he had stopped moving Kurt looked up only to see his window ready and waiting. It was closed and locked just as planned. Kurt teleported and he was inside the room standing next to the FoH member who had stunned him in the alley, their spy.


	5. Chapter 5

Steven wasn't a very imposing figure just an ordinary man who could have stood to lose a couple pounds, but as he walked down the hallway Kurt counted it as a blessing.

5 minutes before…

Kurt pulled the image inducer out of his pocket and then began to focus on Steven he had to make the hologram perfect. His first two holograms were complete failures the first had his nose somewhere around his navel and the second had been convincing but so incredibly dense that he hadn't been able to see through it. Kurt could only thank god that his third attempt had been successful although Steven did mention that his hair never fell to the side like that. Kurt didn't respond but swiped the hat from "Steve-o's" head.

Present…

Kurt/Steven was a perfect replica and the real Stevens extra baggage made the hologram comfortably roomy and Kurt allowed his tail a little wiggle room which was a welcome change from his usual hologram.

Kurt turned a corner and found that the hallway he was following split into three separate paths he closed his eyes and tried to remember the map he had been shown. After nearly a minute he chose the right hall and was almost immediately rewarded with a door marked security. He opened this door and found himself face to face with twelve FoH member with guns trained. Standing directly in front of him, though Kurt didn't know him, was Joshua.

"Hello Nightcrawler" he said

Kurt didn't wait to see what would happen, he teleported just as bullets riddled the spot he had been standing. He appeared with another Bamf directly behind the man who had used his name. He reached out and grabbed the man's shoulder pulling him backwards but the man reached up and gripped Kurt's wrist sending a shock or pain up his arm. The man was incredibly strong.  
A look of surprise crossed Kurt's face just before the man swung around bring his other fist to bear on Kurt's unprotected face. Kurt was sent flying blood streaming from his broken nose. He righted himself in the air reaching down and touching the floor letting his wall crawling powers slow him down. He allowed himself to examine his wrist and realized that his image inducer had been completely crushed under the man's grip. As Kurt teleported again one thought registered in his mind, _they had been betrayed_.

Evan roared as his latest victim fell before his spike staff. He didn't know it but the assault on the morlocks had begun at the same exact second as Kurt entered the security room inside the FoH headquarters. The outer ring of the morlock army had fallen without resistance, but since then he was fairly sure that they had not lost anymore of the family. His spike staff spun around knocking down another FoH attacker. Three spikes extended from between his knuckles and he punched the man hard in the chest. "You're lucky that was just an imitation" he said to the dead man, "the real wolverine might not have been so quick or so clean."

Kurt's fists lashed out from clouds of sulfurous smoke all over the room landing on any piece of the FoH soldiers he could reach. He was furious, he knew he had probably crippled one of the men if not killed him out right, when he had heard the man's neck or upper back crack a sickening pang of empathy had rolled over his stomach. There was no time for morals here though and Kurt knew it. Soon the soldiers began to flee the blue demon that was everywhere but nowhere. Kurt continued to harass them dropping two more before the door shut and locked behind them, Leaving Kurt and Joshua the only two left in the room. Joshua didn't have a gun and he made no move for one of his fallen comrades. He only smiled and launched himself at Kurt.

Evan looked down at the metal shard embedded in the plate covering his chest. He was a little surprised to feel the tip biting into his skin, not deep enough to hurt him but enough to understand that the enemy in front of him wasn't to be taken lightly. He jumped backwards and felt the chain go taught as the person on the other end came forward out of the carnage that surrounded the battle field. "Mayleen" he muttered and then ducked as another Metailic spike flew over head.

Kurt slammed into another bank of machinery every bit of him hurt and the man standing over him showed no sign that anything Kurt had done to him had so much as fazed him.

Joshua saw no point in ending his fun anytime soon so he allowed the blue freak in front of him a moment to recover. Mayleen would be very pleased with him he had achieved his goal.


End file.
